Rover Dangerfied: Neverending
by strong man
Summary: Rover and Daisy had been together for years and they decided it's time to call it quits, Rover is now looking for a new mother cause he can't raise his puppies all by himself until sparks fly as he starts spending time with Ruffles. Max feels sorry for Champ's purple eye and now he's depressed but all Camp ever wanted to be loved so Max is more then happy to gives him special gift.


_**This is my new story of Rover Dangerfield**_

 _ **Description: I remember recently watching this when I was like 17-years old and me hating Daisy cause she almost has little to no personality at all just like Goldie from the film Rock-A-Doodle.**_

 ** _Pairings: _** Raffles/Rover, Max/Champ **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:** _ M for the ending

 _ **Date:**_ December 2 2015

 _ **Gene:**_ Family

The story starts off in the barn on the farm where Rover and his ex-wife are deciding on who would get custody of all six puppies "What did you say to me!? Daisy said yelling. "You heard me, you never take care of our puppies, you had them for heavens sake" Rover said.

"Well, I see there's only to settle this" The Collie said. "We'll have a meeting right here" He said "Fine by me" Daisy said before going to get some rest while Rover took the puppies to the river for a drink.

Daddy, what's mommy mad about? said one first puppy. "As you heard me say, the lady don't wanna do her part so I'm look for your new mother. "But ain't we going to the river?

Of course we are and I guarantee that your new mother is going to me in front of us in about 5,4,3,2,1-he bumped noses with Ruffles who wasn't looking where he was going. Ruffles, whatca doing here? He said.

You know, chasing chickens, digging, the usual stuff...what about you" He asked. "I'm leaving Daisy cause she-. "letmme guess, she doesn't want to her part in caring for the puppies" He said reading him mind.

"Your my friend are correct but how do you know? He said snapping his fingers. "Word on the farm is spreading like wildfire" He said excitedly. "Ruffles, can we talk about this another time cause my puppies our getting thirsty.

"Oh, where're you headed? He asked out of curiosity. We're going to the river for a drink, wanna come? The second pup said then the fifth pup. "Kids, Ruffles probably has other doggie stuff to do" He said causing the pups to cause commotion until Rover gave in and asked him.

"I don't mind Rover, I actually like hanging out with you" He said smiling. The puppies cheered and hitched a ride on his back and their father didn't mind " Shall we" Rover said making the sheep dog nod then they all went down together.

* * *

On the other side, Max the German Shepherd was sleeping as usual under the abandoned old truck with the two fraternal twins bloodhounds until Max heard something in the distance so he carefully scooted out from under the truck not wanting to wake them from the slumber.

He then walked to the location of the noise cause he was the curious type, he saw Champ go into a barn and knowing his purple eye, he was very depressed so he followed him to try to cheer him up.

 **(0)**

Champ the bulldog was just sitting on his butt looking ever-so glum until he heard footsteps walked in "What do you want Max? He said He turned his head to the eyes darted on him.

"Nothing but I wanted to cheer you" He said stepping up next to his side. "There's nothing you can do to cheer me up" He said turning his back to him and sighed. "Face it Max, no one loves a dog like me" He started to cry.

Max walked beside him and knocked him on his back " I know someone who loves you" Max said smiling before getting on top of him and nuzzled his chest deeply. "You? He said stopped crying.

"Exactly and I want you to by my mate" Max said smiling and licked his cheek. Champ automatically froze cause the two were best friends "Max, I never thought you had these special feeling for me" He said after Max stopped licking him before put one paws behind his head and his head gone up to lick his cheek , returning the feelings.

Both their tail wagged as they were happily in love and Champ's depression was now gone cause he had found someone to love him constantly.

The bulldog playfully rolled his mate around "So, wanna be my mate? He said smiling and Champ exactly agreed causing him to get off and got into a playing position. Max looked at him upside down and rolled over, got up then shook himself off before running towards him creating a chase around the barn that gone for about 46 minutes.

Champ laughed cause he hadn't done that in a while until he tripped and fell flat on his stomach then an idea quickly entered his mind so he slowly lifted his bottom up in the air.

Max stopped in his tracks and knew what he wanted "Champ, we just started a relationship" He said tilting his head in confusion. "Please, I don't wanna be alone" He said looking back.

Max got to thinking and understood his lovers pain but can he handle being a father? he just confessed his feeling for beat friend and that took courage so it wouldn't be difficult for be a father.

After thinking, he sighed in loveliness then walked over and used his hind legs to grab ahold of his waist "Thank you Max" The bulldog said before facing forward.

 _ **I'm not quite sure how Rover's voice works but I think I did aright but for the most part, it's a work in progress** **for me cause it's been five year since I've seen it.**_

 ** _Please take not that that mating is just for this chapter but the other parts are going to be Rated K, I'm just trying to follow the rules but I'll be doing mature stories from time to time though this does NOT effect my_ _Hiatus in any way._**


End file.
